


Survival

by LemonLimeMaid



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonLimeMaid/pseuds/LemonLimeMaid
Summary: The entire vampire race has almost completely been wiped out by hunters. Remaining purebloods have banned together in efforts to revive the dying race, capturing hunters and turning them into vampires for the purpose of mating them with their own kind and repopulating. These new breed of vampires are destined soldiers, raised and trained to retaliate against the hunters. Shizuka, one of the purebloods in charge of the survival effort, orders the capture of a specific vampire hunter.





	Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Noragami, Vampire Knight, and Angels of Death are my favorite anime at the moment. Visit my personal Weebly website at:
> 
> http://lemonlimemaidfanfiction.weebly.com

Zero almost dropped to his knees in relief. His twin brother Ichiru was unharmed. He had feared the worst, but it seemed that he’d gotten there in time. Ichiru struggled against the chains that bound him and strained to speak through the gag in his mouth. Rushing to his brother’s side, Zero quickly removed the cloth over Ichiru’s mouth and began trying to free him from the chains.

“Zero-”

Ichiru didn’t have the chance to warn Zero that Shizuka was behind him; she already had a cold dagger blade pressed against Zero’s throat. He stiffened, an aggravated scowl instantly appearing on his hard features as he venomously spat her name, “Shizuka.”

A smirk graced her sickeningly beautiful features. “Zero,” She countered smoothly. She noticed his hand subtly moving for his pistol she knew he had hidden in his coat. “Uh uh,” she warned darkly as she tightened the blade on his throat. “Don’t even think about trying anything. I’d hate to have to decapitate you right in front of your brother, especially after going through all the trouble to get you here.” Despite his instincts, Zero reluctantly abandoned his plan for attack. He chewed the inside of his cheek and lowered his hand.

“Good boy,” she mocked as she tugged upward on him, silently ordering him to stand. Zero slowly stood, Shizuka’s blade still threatening to end his life as she retrieve his weapon with her free hand and tossed it away. Zero had a minor height advantage when fully standing, though her lack of stature only made the pressure of her blade require less force. She was a female, so he theoretically should be able to overpower her, however she was also a vampire with enhanced strength, speed, and reflexes and therefore made her at the very least his equal, if not stronger than him. He was in deep trouble and he knew it, even if he refused to acknowledge it. “Let Ichiru go,” he demanded.

Shizuka’s smirk grew ever so slightly. “What makes you think you’re in any position to make demands?”

“I’ll cooperate, only if you let him go free. I know you’re not going to kill me; At least, not yet. And you have no use for him; he isn’t a hunter or a threat, so just let him go.” Shizuka remained silent, seeming to be contemplating his words, but the unease at her silence made Zero desperate. “If you kill him Shizuka, I swear on my life that you will pay dearly.”

The female vampire made a somewhat uncharacteristic huff in response, pressing the blade a little harder, just enough to draw blood. A small stream of crimson rolled down his throat and she leaned over his shoulder, her fingers lacing in his silver hair and forcing his head back to lick the trail of blood off. Zero swallowed hard and shuddered a little at her actions but he refrained from reacting, seeing as he was trying to negotiate the release of his twin brother.

Ichiru remained silent, afraid for his brother. Zero should have known that Shizuka had planned a trap. He would have known that Shizuka was just using him to get to Zero and yet he still came to rescue him… Ichiru couldn’t wrap his head around why Zero would do that.

Pulling back, Shizuka dragged her lips from Zero’s neck to hover just over his ear. “I suppose I could allow him to live,” she murmured seductively, his blood coating her teeth and lips “as long as you behave like a good little hunter.”

Blade still pressed firmly to his throat, Zero couldn’t turn away from her without cutting his own throat… At that moment however, it didn’t seem like such a bad idea. What Shizuka likely planned to do with him would be a lot worse than death.

“Deal,” he muttered lowly with a lump in his throat and dread creeping into the pit of his stomach. With one swift movement of vampiric strength, Shizuka removed the blade from his throat and struck him in the back of the head with the hilt of her blade. With a groan, he fell to the cold stone floor unconscious.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuki peered through the bars of the large holding cell with curiosity.

Everyone had been talking about how the infamous vampire hunter “Zero Kiriyu” had been captured and was being held in custody. She had heard all about how he murdered countless vampires, purebloods included. He had attacked and destroyed many vampire safe houses with amazing stealth, as if he were a ghost rather than a human. She had heard so many terrifying stories… But, he was hardly terrifying, by the look of him.

He was just lying there, slumped against the wall cuffed in anti-vampire chains, unconscious with blood oozing from a nasty wound on the right side of his head. He didn’t look very old, she guessed about early 20s in human years. He was practically still a child; how could someone like him cause so much destruction?

Yuki was startled when Kaname came up behind her, placing his hand on her petite shoulder. “Kaname,” she gasped. “I-I was just…”

“You shouldn’t be hanging around such dangerous prisoners, Yuki. It isn’t safe,” he lightly scolded, “You should get back to your room.”

“I know, Kaname.” She bowed her head shamefully, “But I wanted to see…” she looked back up, turning her attention back to the mysterious human boy behind the bars of his prison. He was beginning to stir and only moments later, she watched as Shizuka brushed by the two of them to enter the cell and slowly approached the mortal boy.

“Come Yuki,” Kaname urged her away, “This isn’t something for you to see.”

Yuki reluctantly allowed Kaname to drag her away down the corridor. “You know I don’t agree with what you do to the prisoners,” Yuki said softly, her voice low and sad.

“You have a kind heart, Yuki… too kind. It’ll get you killed if you aren’t careful. Hunters can’t be trusted.”

Just as the two of them began to ascend the stairs, a strangled scream echoed through stone walls of the basement.

Yuki gasped, looking back over her shoulder in alarm, but Kaname put a comforting hand on her. “What are they going to do to him?” she demanded in alarm, turning her face to confront Kaname’s.

His expression darkened at her inquiry. “Why are you so interested?”

Yuki’s pale cheeks flushed. “Interested?” she repeated. “I’m not…”

“Whose side are you on Yuki? Have you forgotten that he has murdered countless of our kind?” Kaname reminded.

“N-no, I’m not on anyone’s side. I just-“

“Then, I suggest you forget about him, Yuki. No matter how cruel his fate, it is well deserved,” Kaname’s arms snaked around her waist and urged her up the winding staircase and lead her back to her bedroom.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shizuka smiled down at Zero, wiping his delicious blood from her mouth in satisfaction.

He groaned as he slumped to the floor, grasping at her fang marks in his neck and his lavender eyes seeping crimson. He gritted his teeth, his human canines slowly growing longer.

His heart pounded in his chest, struggling to breathe normally. Blood coated his hand, seeping through his fingers.

“Damn you, Shizuka,” he growled through gritted teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review if you're feeling charitable. I appreciate them very much :)


End file.
